koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sakuya Minakami
Sakuya Minakami (水上 朔夜, Minakami Sakuya) is a secondary character in MISS PRINCESS: Miss Puri!. He is the only character who can be romanced outside of the main cast. Role in Game Background Story For as long as he can remember, Sakuya has aspired to be a steward. His father is a steward currently affiliated with the influential WAN'S company, and Sakuya wishes to follow in his footsteps. He dedicated himself to his studies and training to earn his steward gem. Sakuya made his debut to fame when he was fifteen. To keep his identity a secret from the press, he wore a mask and called himself Lohengrin. His enigmatic figure and punctual mannerisms has many regard Lohengrin as the legendary steward. Rumors often claim that anyone who is beside him is guaranteed to win any stage in the Miss Princess Contest. Sakuya's performance gave the fables creditably, as he escorted his lady flawlessly to victory. After the competition ended, he discarded the persona when he was hired to be one of Ayano's twenty stewards. Sakuya acts as Sumire's trump card in the WAN'S company. Story Events Kokoro's participation in the contest fires a sharp hike of customers for her father's café, Zelkova Garden. Even with her four stewards pitching in to help and attract more customers, her father is worried that the workload is too overbearing for them between juggling their personal lives and Kokoro's lessons. He therefore issues a call for a part-time waiter. Ayano, who had been interested in Kokoro, orders Sakuya to apply for the position. His professionalism and politeness instantly wins the café owner's favor and he was hired immediately. Sakuya initially mistakes Kokoro as a customer until her father identifies her for him. Realizing that she is the one Ayano asked him to serve, Sakuya swears temporary servitude to her and obeys any of her orders. During his breaks, he sends reports of Kokoro to Ayano. Despite being new to the café, he outperforms Kokoro's four stewards. Assured to know that her father is in good hands, Kokoro welcomes him warmly. She only learns his true identity when he attends to Ayano as her steward. He apologizes for keeping the truth from her, but Ayano insisted for his silence. Even though he acts as Ayano's steward within the contest, Sakuya keeps his part-time job at Zelkova Garden throughout the game. Kokoro can come to him for advice for the contest, romance, or to chat with him. Personal Route Shortly after he begins working at Zelkova Garden, Yoh learns that Sakuya is a steward for WAN'S. He storms into the café to demand an explanation from Sakuya. Kokoro happened to be present and is surprised to hear Sakuya swear secrecy on his master's behalf. Despite Yoh's suspicions, Kokoro chooses to believe in Sakuya's character. She respects his wishes to conceal his identity and looks forward to working together with him. He helps cater to their customers and suggests changes to the menu accommodate their requests. Kokoro's father even gives Sakuya a bonus for his efforts. The steward believes he is simply following his master's orders. One day, after one of their conversations, Kokoro is curious to learn more about him. Confused by the request, he chooses to instead explain WAN'S policy to her. He has been taught to always keep an emotional distance from people and to only obey the will of his master. Burdening his master with his personal problems is equivalent to utter failure as a steward. Sakuya didn't question the company policy until he observed Kokoro's friendly interactions with the Butler Company stewards. Their conduct causes him to wonder if he has a right to think for himself, a thought which Kokoro casually shoots down. She wants to bond with him as a person, not because of their working relationship. Sakuya privately realizes this when she unabashedly takes away time from her busy schedule to nurse him back to health from a minor fever. The duo bond with another during Kokoro's leisure. Feeling affectionate towards her, Sakuya even escorts her on a date and begins to smile in her presence. He hopes to stay beside her even when she advances into the finals of the Miss Princess Contest. Sumire, who acknowledges Kokoro as a threat to Ayano's success, storms into Zelkova Garden to present Sakuya an ultimatum. She orders him to be Ayano's dance partner for the Grand Prix. If her daughter loses, Sakuya will take full responsibility. He will be fired from WAN'S and his license to be a steward will be revoked. Not wanting to forsake his childhood dream yet torn by the idea of hurting Kokoro, Sakuya regretfully confesses his thoughts to her. To help strengthen his resolve, Kokoro wholeheartedly encourages him to protect his dream and promises to do the same in the contest. Instilled with courage, Sakuya leaves the café to support Ayano's lessons. Although Kokoro shares his motivations, she feels lonely without him and forlornly accepts his departure. Her feelings emerge during an interview with her and Ayano. An interviewer asks for her dream and she tears up due to the question's wording. Kokoro's brief crying fit moves Sakuya to confess his intimate feelings for her during the Christmas Eve masquerade. The anonymity of the ball allows them to share a bittersweet dance together. Kokoro perseveres in her lessons and prevails over Ayano in the Grand Prix. As her friends congratulate her, Sumire approaches Sakuya. The steward calmly accepts his loss and awaits the president's final judgment. Quite aware of his loyalty and fondness for Kokoro, Sumire coldly fires him from WAN'S. Before Kokoro can protest, she nulls her second condition regarding her daughter's loss. Rejoicing his freedom as an independent steward, Sakuya chooses to serve Kokoro. He is happy to be her lone steward after the contest's conclusion. Character Information Personality Character Symbolism A blue rose, Sakuya's image flower, cannot be found in nature. It is a man-made construct that was traditionally done by dying white roses. The early hybrid roses to create the elusive blue rose resulted in mauve roses and could never obtain a true blue hue. Thus it commonly represented something which was impossible or unobtainable. Today, modern science can replicate the blue so its current meanings in the flower language are instead miracles or divine blessings. Its previous meanings in the flower language were adapted for black roses. Sapphires are the gemstones for September. A blue sapphire is often affiliated with young lovers as a pure protective ward. It is fabled to have the power of faithful love and allegedly removes unfaithfulness between the two partners. Aside from preventing infidelity, blue sapphires have been believed to calm the wearer's anxieties to help them concentrate. Blue sapphires often represent destiny, sincerity, or good luck. Gallery Sakuya-steward-misspuri.jpg|Steward portrait Sakuya-mask-misspuri.jpg|Masquerade portrait Category: Miss Puri Characters